Not Everybody's Nemesis
by Prime627
Summary: Nemesis comes to Earth to join Team Bee, and then he catches sight of a potential partner, but Bumblebee tries to convince her that he is bad news. Strongarm doesn't seem to share his opinion.


"Sir, I'm picking up an Autobot identification beacon!" Fixit rolled down the ramp from the control center, waving his arms to get Bumblebee's attention.

"If Arcee were here, she would say it was a trap, but since we need all the help we can get..." He turned to Strongarm and Sideswipe. "I'm going to skip the rally cry because you always laugh at me," he growled with a grin.

"Darn it," Sideswipe muttered. "I wanted to hear what he came up with today."

Strongarm and Sideswipe ran after him and assumed their alt modes, chasing him down the stretch of country, gravel road towards a forming plume of smoke.

Bumblebee suddenly screeched to a stop as the pod became visible, the Autobot insignia burned into the side. He transformed and ran to the door, touching it all over as he tried to open it. "Do you think it's Wheeljack? Or Bulkhead? Or Arcee? Maybe even Ratchet!"

But when the door slid back, there was no one, and the teenagers behind him crowded up to see.

Bumblebee's doorwings dropped. "Must have been a runaway."

"Runaway, yes, but for good reason," a voice said behind them. Strongarm and Sideswipe whirled around with wide optics, but Bumblebee slammed his forehelm onto the side of the pod and sighed loudly. "I knew you missed me, Bee, and boy am I glad I'm not sensitive!"

Strongarm piped up. "Who are _you_?"

Bumblebee turned slowly and sighed. "Guys, this is Optimus' twin brother: Nemesis. He's a split-spark, so he's everything Optimus isn't. Bad news: It's not anyone useful."

"Ouch," Nemesis said, winking at Strongarm. His purple optics glittered with mischief, his black and purple armor shining in the sunlight.

"Good news: I finally found someone worse than Sideswipe," Bumblebee finished.

Sideswipe laughed. "I doubt that!" He held out a servo. "I'm Sideswipe. So you're Optimus' brother?"

"That's right," he said. He shrugged a little. "I'm a spark-breaker, berth-warmer, and Bumblebee-torturer where Optimus is a spark-mender and a bot-lover. I'm Optimus' complete and total opposite. I'm his mirror image, and boy am I proud of that!"

Bumblebee sighed again. "Wonderful... Well, you'd know Optimus. He'd welcome you back with open arms and a ton of giggles. So, follow us back to our base of operations?"

Nemesis focused his gaze on the small team of Autobots, nodding a little. "Sounds good. You lead the way?"

"Please tell me that you have an alt mode," Bumblebee said while Strongarm and Sideswipe jostled to be the first in line of the escort back.

"Come on, Bee. You know me better." And with that, he took on Optimus' alt mode with a black and purple color scheme instead. Strongarm's engine revved, and that irritated Bumblebee. He hissed at her, and she quieted.

 **ooo**

Grimlock wasn't as opposed to Nemesis' arrival as Bumblebee was, and he was on the mech instantly, pressing questions to him, questions Nemesis obviously didn't hear nor care to hear. Instead, he waved the Dinobot off and he walked over to Strongarm, who was kept very closely to Bumblebee.

"Haven't seen a cute femme like her before in a long time. You sure she's for real?"

"Optimus would ask her for her name," Bumblebee accused. "And then he would kiss her servo and walk away, glancing back at her once and gifting her with a smile."

"Close," Nemesis said with a digit raised. "He wouldn't kiss her servo. He would kiss her palm."

"The difference being...?" Strongarm was blushing badly now as she watched the two mechs argue.

"Kissing a servo is for royalty, and sorry, lovely, but you're not royal yet." Nemesis winked at her and he was delighted to know she looked down and Bumblebee growled loudly.

When Nemesis wandered off, she rounded on him. "Why are you being so rude?"

"Remember what I said? Nemesis is Optimus' complete opposite. Nemesis will use you and abuse you. I don't want you to become another victim."

"Another victim?"

Bumblebee stared at her. "He broke Arcee, completely ruined her. She refused to get close to anyone, and then Tailgate mended her spark only to be torn away from her again and well, you know the story. What Nemesis touches, it dies. You're too young to be broken."

She pulled away. "I don't believe it. He's related to Optimus, and Optimus was nice. Nemesis shouldn't be any different. And anyway, I can learn a lot from him."

Bumblebee groaned, but he let her go as he sighed and he nodded a little. "Fine. You try to be his friend!"

 **ooo**

Nemesis was more than interested when she came closer, and he smirked down at her. "Hello, little femme..."

"I'm full-grown," she corrected.

"Ah. My mistake." He looked around. "Is there anywhere private?"

That wound them in the forest, and Strongarm quickly found herself backed into a fallen tree.

"The reason I wanted you alone, dearest, was because I need to have some stress relieved."

He bent her over the tree and he rubbed at her panel. He ground his panel on her aft and watched the femme stiffen beneath him. He smirked down at her and then he broke her seal.

She gripped the tree bark, grinding back into his hips. She hadn't been mounted before and she had never even thought about being mounted. So all of this was new to her, especially when his thrusts started to hit every single sensor in her valve. She was panting, moaning, and screaming before long and she trembled while Nemesis kissed her doorwings and licked her neck.

Before long, he overloaded heavily into her valve and he pulled out. He knelt and pressed a kiss to her valve, rubbing a sensor to get her to overload soon after him. He licked her valve clean, making her whimper and twitch while he licked at her sensor. She pulled away and blushed at him.

"We should head back..."

Bumblebee heard her screams from the junkyard, so he had a whole lecture when the mech came back. He didn't expect the two to be clinging to each other, apparently very permanently mated, which was disgusting and unfortunate...

"Nemesis," Bumblebee began.

"Oh, Bee...why can you not understand I am in love with your little cadet?" He saluted Team Bee, stopping when he saw Nightshade and Grimlock. "Amalgami and Dinobots. Well, make room for a split-spark twin in your little band of misfits, sir."

Bumblebee sighed and looked over at Drift, who was glaring at him.

"If they end up carrying sparklings, I want nothing more to do with this team. Sir."

The scout sighed and shrugged a little. "We need them, unfortunately. We do..."

And so Team Bee began to grow quickly.

 **Planning on adding more to Team Bee. They look understaffed. XD Maybe the psychotic Jetwing should wave a big hello.**


End file.
